Pitch Perfect 2
by Oliviab13
Summary: What I imagined happening in the next movie. Jesse/Beca Chloe/Josh Fat Amy/Bumper? The Barden gang heads to Australia and everything else ensues... I would love some reviews! Just tell me how I'm doing. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell is sitting at her desk making music mixes like always. She is a sophomore at Barden University and the leader of the Barden Bellas. The Bellas are the ICCA, International Championship of Collegiate a Cappella, national champions. She is enjoying her music when she hears a banging on the door.

"Beca! Beca!" Beca is very frustrated as she walks over to the door. Jesse is standing at the door hopping back and forth.

"Jesse! What is the matter? Why are you here?" Beca questions his anxiousness.

"Auditions start in five minutes. Five minutes Beca. Where have you been?" Jesse grabs her hand and starts fast walking down the hallway towards the theater.

"You are kidding me right? This is ridiculous." Beca follows down the hall towards the theater.

Jesse Swanson is Beca's boyfriend of six months. He is a member of the Treblemakers, the Barden Bellas a cappella rival. Last year at the ICCA finals, Jesse and Beca got together. Beca and Jesse arrive in the theater and he kisses her on the forehead.

"Listen up a-ca-ballers, I have been rejected by the army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack, and pushed into the girls locker room wearing nothing but 'spenders. But no matter. I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy Justin…" Tommy says.

"My liege…" Justin replies.

"I launch this year's auditions." Tommy finishes.

Justin drums on his stomach creating the drum roll sound.

"The most recent ICCA national champion winners get to pick the audition song." Tommy says as her motions to Beca and the other Bellas. The Bellas whisper amongst themselves as they try to decide on an audition song. On the table in front of the Bellas is the large trophy they won at the national competition.

"All right nerds. Let's go with Payphone by Maroon 5." Beca says after a minute of deliberation amongst the other girls.

"Good choice!" Fat Amy tells Beca. Fat Amy joined the Barden Bellas last year alongside Beca. Fat Amy is Australian and is one of the most entertaining members of the close knit group.

"You picked a good one." Cynthia Rose comments on Beca's choice. She is… well… lesbihonest now…

Seven girls and four guys auditioned for the chance to be included in the Barden Bellas, Barden Treblemakers, BU Harmonics, or the Highnotes. Two girls join the Bellas, two guys join the Treblemakers and the remaining singers join the BU Harmonics. No one actually auditions for the Highnotes.

"Great job, everyone." Tommy said as everyone makes their way to the door. Beca meets up with Jesse outside the theater. They walk toward the Bellas house which had been built over the summer with donations and help from Beca Mitchell's dad, Dr. Mitchell, who works at the school as a professor.

"We have a movication planned tonight right?" Jesse asked Beca. Jesse started to give Beca movie educations or "movications" because Beca did not like movies and Jesse loves them. He has gotten her to watch several movies now.

"We have the aca-initiation." Beca replies, clearly distracted.

"Dang. I was going to introduce you to Harry Potter." Jesse tells her.

"Who?" Beca asks uncertain about what he was talking about.

"Well I have my work cut out, don't I?" Jesse says to himself.

Later that night was the aca-initiation. The aca-initiation was the joining of new members into the a capella groups and a party to celebrate. Beca is talking to one of the new Bellas.

"Oh, he's cute." Lindsey says, pointing in the direction of Jesse.

"That's Jesse." Beca says to her.

"Yeah, I talked to him a few minutes ago. He is so sweet and very good looking." Lindsey says to her.

"Yeah. I know. He's my boyfriend." Beca tries to say without being mean.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lindsey says, very embarrassed.

"It's ok. I understand where you're coming from." Beca says making things less weird.

"Well, umm. I'm going to get a drink. Yeah." Lindsey says and walks away. At the party Beca notices Fat Amy standing alone talking on the phone. She walks over to say hi as Fat Amy kisses into the phone and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Beca asks Fat Amy.

"No one…" Fat Amy replies with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Right." Beca says as her phone starts to ring. Her ringtone, "Don't You (Forget About Me)" By Simple Minds, starts to play. She pulls out her phone and is shocked to see it is Chloe Beale, her good friend. Chloe was co-leader of the Barden Bellas alongside Aubrey Posen, but she and Aubrey graduated last year passing the leadership onto Beca.

"Hey Chloe!" Beca says into the phone.

"Hi Beca! Would you like to come to Sydney with the Bellas and Treblemakers?" Chloe asks Beca. Chloe is standing outside the Sydney Opera House. Aubrey, Bumper, and Donald are standing by her.

"Sydney? Like Australia?" Beca asks.

"Yup!" Chloe responds.

"Why would I do that?" Beca inquires.

"The international championship of course!" Chloe says.

"There is an international a capella championship?" Beca asks.

"Yes and we are going to compete in it." Chloe tells her before hanging up.

Beca walks over to Fat Amy and tells her what was going on.

"Aca – Awesome!" Fat Amy responds. Fat Amy walks over to the DJ. She yells at everyone to listen.

"Thanks Amy. I need to talk to the Treblemakers and Bellas. I would like to meet everyone in the Bellas house tomorrow at one. Thanks!" Beca finishes her announcement then leaves the party to go work on her mixes.

The next day at one Beca walks down the stairs as the Treblemakers and the Bellas come to talk with Beca. They are all gathered in the living room. She tells them about the conversation she had with Chloe. They become excited and they immediately fundraise to afford the trip. The collect the money and leave for Sydney on December thirtieth.

Three days before leaving for Sydney, Beca gets back to her room in the Bellas house to find rose petals on her bed and a note:

Meet me under our tree at 7:15. Wear something nice.

Love,

Jesse

She smiles and puts on a nice outfit. She goes down to the "quad" and sees Jesse standing under the tree, holding a bouquet of flowers. She starts to walk a little faster and ends up running to him.

"What is this all about?" Beca asks him.

"You will see." They get in his car and put on the radio which is playing one of her mixes. He pulls up to a fancy restaurant. Beca doesn't get out, because she does not think this is the place they were going.

"What's wrong?" Jesse says as he opens her door and helps her out.

"I just didn't think this was where we were going." Beca says. "I thought a movie was going to be involved."

"Oh, you are right. That's just after we eat." Jesse says holding her hand and taking her into the restaurant. They get their table and enjoy a nice meal.

"Well that was great." Beca says as she gets back in the car.

"It's not done yet." Jesse says as they drive to the movie theater. They go directly into the movie theater because Jesse already has tickets. They go in and the movie is just starting. There is no one there and in two seats are rose petals surrounding it and little name stickers.

"You did all this?" Beca asks him.

"Yes. Are getting emotional, Little Miss Titanium?" Jesse says to her.

"Shut up, nerd." She says laughing as tears roll down her face. He kisses her and takes her to her seat. They watch the movie and after it is finished she whispers that this was really amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca is very nervous about flying for the first time. She is standing in the gate with Jesse waiting to board.

"Jesse. I can't do this." Beca starts to cry.

"Beca. Look at me. I will not let anything happen to you. Besides, you are going to alert security and get yourself on a no fly list if you keep acting like this." Jesse says, trying to get Beca to calm down. He puts his hands on her face and lifts her chin gently getting her to look at him.

"A no fly list is fine with me! I don't want to fly anyway!" Beca responds. She is crying even more now and puts her head on his chest. She hugs him keeping her head in his chest and is crying very hard.

"How are we going to get to LA?" Jesse asks her. He doesn't want to make her anymore upset. She looks up at him. He wipes away some of her tears gently from her cheek. She sniffs and wipes away her tears.

Beca is speechless. One, because he said that they were going to LA, not just her. Two, because she looked into his eyes and knew that he would protect her for the rest of their lives.

Jesse and Beca get on the plane at the last minute and Jesse is fidgeting a lot.

"What is wrong Jesse?" Beca asks him.

"Oh. Umm… nothing." Jesse says.

"Jesse-" Beca begins to ask him once more as he pulls out a black box.

Jesse opens the box and inside is a silver and diamond music note necklace. Beca begins to cry again.

"Who knew you were such a softie." Jesse mutters and Beca laughs and hits his arm.

"You turned me into one." Beca replies.

"This is beautiful Jesse. Who is this for?" Beca wonders aloud.

"For you." Jesse says, confused at the question.

"I don't deserve this. No one has ever given me jewelry before." Beca tells him.

"No one has ever felt the way I do about you." Jesse tells her.

The watch _The Breakfast Club_. "Most couples just have a song, by the way." Fat Amy tells them. Beca falls asleep after finishing the movie. Jesse turns to ask her if she wanted to have a movication but stops when he sees her sleeping. The plane lands and they rent a van. The go to the hotel and book four connecting rooms. Jesse walks through the connecting door wearing a swimsuit. He sits down on Beca's bed where she is unpacking. He bounces up and down on the bed like a child with a giddy expression on his face.

"Jesse stop." Beca grabs his wrist.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse says in return.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks him as she hangs some clothes up in the closet.

"Wondering if you brought a swimsuit." Jesse tells her. At that moment. Before Beca could respond, Fat Amy bursts out of the bathroom in a swimsuit. She tells everyone to put on their swimsuits because they are going to have a pool party. Everyone puts on their swimsuits and head to the pool. Beca does not want to swim and sits on the side of the pool. Fat Amy notices this and whispers something in Jesse's ear. Jesse gets out of the pool and heads for Beca.

"Where are you going?" Beca asks him. Jesse grabs her and picks her up wedding style and tosses her into the pool. The entire time she is struggling, but he is too strong for her.

"Jesse!" Beca yells, laughing. A few minutes later she gets on his shoulders tries to knock over Lilly, who is on Donald's shoulders, while trying to stay on Jesse's shoulders. They both fall into the water laughing.

"I told you it would be fun." Jesse says to Beca.

"You did not." Beca says to him smiling. They enjoy the pool until it closes and go inside. Jesse and Beca are sitting on his bed watching _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ because Fat Amy is having a party with other Bellas and Trebles in Beca, Fat Amy and Lilly's room.

"What! He can do the _Dirty Dancing_ lift? Jess can you do that?" Beca says turning towards him.

"I've never tried it." Jesse says getting up. He walks around to the side of the bed she is on and grabs her, picking her up off of the bed.

"I am so lucky you are small." Jesse says setting Beca down.

"You wouldn't have to be if you stopped picking me up." Beca says.

"We are going to try that lift. Run at me." Jesse says backing up.

"You are completely crazy." Beca says as she runs at Jesse. He lifts her up and they do the lift from the movie. He gently sets her down and they finish the movie.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Jesse says in her ear.

"Wait! They are related! That is amazing." Beca says.

"Worksheet time!" Jesse says after the movie is finished. He pulls out a piece of paper.

"What." Beca says as she looks at him from across the room. It is a sheet quizzing her on the movie they had just watched.

"You need to fill this out." Jesse says looking at her with the biggest eyes possible.

"Fine. You realize puppy eyes won't work forever." Beca says. She fills out the worksheet, getting a 101% according to Jesse, "You even got the bonus question!" he exclaims, and they go to sleep after Beca forces Amy to stop partying.

The next morning, Jesse and Beca go to the mall in Sydney. They are walking through the food court when Beca sees a little boy standing all alone with a scared expression on his face. He is looking all around and getting even more scared by the minute. Beca walks up to him.

"Hey buddy, are you lost?" Beca asks kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. Jesse walks up and squats beside her.

"I'm Jesse and this is Beca." Jesse says to the little boy. Beca points toward Great American Cookie and whispers something to Jesse. He gets up and walks over and buys three cookies.

"I'm Jack. I can't find my parents." The little boy says to Beca.

"Well, he told you that I'm Beca and that is my very good friend Jesse." Beca says. Jesse comes back and gives a cookie to Beca and Jack. Jesse and Beca sit with Jack until his parents arrive. They come running when they see him, and thank Jesse and Beca repeatedly.

"We only hope that someone would do that for our kids." Jesse says, with a glance toward Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the views! This is my very first fanfic and I would love some reviews. Umm.. so some interesting drama about to occur and please let me know if it is ok or what. Thanks! ~ Oliviab13**

* * *

Twin-Sync

The Bellas and Treblemakers are gathering in the Sydney Opera House. Aubrey tells everyone to gather around because she has something important to tell them.

"We are going to be competing in the competition Twin-Sync. This is the international championship. We will be competing against the Dorchestras, the European champions. The winning group could make any changes they wanted to the group as long as the representatives were still present alongside at least five original members. So Chloe and I decided to add the Treblemakers to the group." Aubrey told everyone. They all gasped in shock that it is the international championship that they would be competing in.

"You can't get rid of me forever." Bumper says with a grin.

"What in the world is Twin-Sync?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Can you explain what we will be doing?" Beca asks Aubrey. She is sitting next to Jesse and wearing the necklace given to her by Jesse. She has her head on Jesse's leg and has her eyes closed.

"It is like the riff off without a category and only two people can sing at a time and there can only be six duets" Chloe tells the others. They start figuring out who will do a duet. They decide that Stacie and Cynthia Rose would be first. Jesse and Bumper would go next. Aubrey and Unicycle would go. Donald and Lilly would go next. Benji and Fat Amy would go after them, and Chloe and Beca would finish. That night they go to the Sydney Opera House and compete in Twin-Sync. They compete and win, taking home a huge trophy taller than Beca. They fly back to the U.S. two days later, after some sightseeing.

"Hey, Beca. Can I talk to you?" Chloe asks when Aubrey and Chloe are saying their goodbyes to everyone back at Barden.

"Yeah. Sure." Beca turns toward her and walks toward her.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Chloe asks her.

"What!? I mean, yes!" Beca says as she hugs Chloe. Six months later, Chloe is walking down the aisle to a capella music. She gets married to Josh O' Connor. The next year they have a daughter Avery. They continue to live in Georgia after they get married.

Before the wedding, Jesse and Beca are talking. He asks her what she thinks about marriage and if she would ever get married. She is unsure, she says, because her parents' marriage didn't work and she would not want to do that to her kids, if she had any.

"I have something to ask you." Jesse says pulling her aside at the reception. They hadn't spent much time together at the wedding and Jesse had something important to ask.

"Jess? What's up?" Beca says to Jesse, cheerfully. She didn't sense the nervousness in his voice which was unlike her.

"The ceiling. I seriously have something to ask you." Jesse says trying to be serious.

"Ok then Mr. Bossy Pants. I'll come back later." Beca says. She begins to walk away. Jesse grabs her hand and turns her around back toward him. It injures her wrist leaving bruises. She is not focused and making Jesse really upset. He has a big decision he has to make and she isn't helping him at all. After some sharp words back and forth he breaks.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but I am tired of this. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Beca." Jesse says as he leaves the reception to go back to the campus. He is upset and angry with her for not caring. She is confused at what happens and goes after Jesse but it is too late. She is upset and cries, going home early from the reception. She goes to the Bellas house and gets some of Jesse's things from her room and puts them in a box. She wants to take it to his room in the Trebles house, but she doesn't want to see him. The next week is tough on both of them. Beca realizes how much she really cares about him and decides to return his stuff and to talk to him. She walks over to the Trebles house and knocks on the door. Usually she would just walk in, but Jesse might not like that. Benji answers the door and smiles when he sees her. He blushes and asks what she is doing. She tells him to get Jesse. Jesse comes to the door and tells Benji angrily to leave while they are talking. He is obviously still mad.

"What do you want, Beca." Jesse says with anger in his voice.

"I – I wanted to give you this. The stuff from my room." Beca says, about to cry.

"Thanks." Jesse says.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't realize you meant so much to me. I can't be without you Jesse." Beca says as she starts to become very emotional.

"You realized it a little late Beca. I am through with this." Jesse closes the door and takes the box to his room. He opens it and inside is movies and other things he had kept in her room. There is an envelope underneath his stuff addressed to him. Inside is a letter from Beca.

Dear Jesse,

I am so sorry about everything. I miss you so much and I wish you would forgive me. You mean so much to me and I can't lose you. I miss you. I miss our movie nights and late night trips to Walgreens for popcorn. I love you Jesse. I really do and I care about you so much and it is hard to be without you.

I'm so sorry,

Beca

He reads the note and frowns. What has he done? He gave up the love of his life because of one night? He runs out of the room, out the door and to the Bellas house. He throws open the door and finds Beca curled up on her bed crying. Her speakers are playing "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele.

"Beca, I'm so sorry." Jesse says but she won't look at him.

"Please, go away. Jesse, please." Beca says to him. He doesn't know what to do. He walks back to the Trebles house and goes into his room, slamming the door. He puts his head on his door.

"Dang it!" He exclaims pounding the door with his fists. He is confused. He begins to sing "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars to himself.

_Same bed but it feels just a bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooh_

_Too young too dumb to realize_

_That I shoulda bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Shoulda give you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused the good strong woman like you walk out my life_

_Now I'll never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like ooh_

_Too young, too dumb, to realize_

_That I shoulda bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Shoulda give you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that_

_I was wrong_

_I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers _

_I hope he holds you hand_

_Gives you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party because I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I shoulda done_

_When I was your man_

He calls Chloe.

"Jesse?" Chloe answers the phone.

"I don't know what to do." Jesse says.

"About what?" Chloe responds.

"I crushed her. I broke her heart. I hurt her, Chloe. I physically hurt her." Jesse says.

"You mean Beca? What happened?" Chloe asks.

"At the wedding, I was going to ask her if she wanted to spend Thanksgiving with my family but she wouldn't pay attention. She acted like she didn't care." Jesse says.

"So you broke up with her? What were you thinking?" Chloe says, confused at why he would do such a thing.

"I was nervous. I was mad. Now I have completely broken her heart, and I don't know if I can fix it." Jesse says.

"You need to talk to her." Chloe says.

"I tried. She wouldn't look at me." Jesse says.

"You can't just give up. You have to fight to get her back." Chloe says.

"You sound like Robbie." Jesse mutters.

"What?" Chloe says confused at the comment.

"Oh, nothing. I will try to talk to her." Jesse says.

"Good luck, now I have to go pack for my honeymoon so I have to go. Talk to you later." Chloe says before hanging up.

Jesse goes back to the Bellas house and tries to talk to Beca again.

"Jesse. You obviously don't care so I recommend just leaving me alone." Beca says before Jesse can say anything. He is standing in the doorframe looking at her small figure curled up, tears running down her face.

"Beca, I love you. I never want to let you go again." Jesse says. She looks up and wants to forgive him, but knows it isn't that easy.

"You broke my heart." Beca says standing up. He walks toward her.

"I am here to fix it." Jesse says. He walks toward her and kisses her. She pushes away from him.

"Jess-" Beca says. She gets cut off by him.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to ask if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family in New York, but I felt like you didn't care. I want you to come." Jesse says to her.

"You don't understand how hard this is on me. You break my heart, I try to make up with you but you can't forgive me, and now you want me back?" Beca says. She starts to cry and she puts her head on his chest.

"Did you mean what you said in that letter?" Jesse whispers to her.

"Of course I did." She whispers back. He understands how much she cares about him and he doesn't want to hurt her. He starts to sing softly to her. He is singing "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. She looks up at him.

"I want to go to New York for Thanksgiving with you. I just have to talk to my dad." Beca whispers.

"I already have." Jesse he whispers back.

"I don't know what to do." She says sitting down on the bed. She wipes away her tears. "I can't trust you Jesse. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I don't know." Jesse says. He starts walking towards the door. Once he gets to the door he turns to look at Beca. "If you can't trust me, than I might as well go." He begins to leave.

"Wait!" Beca says as she gets up and goes over to him. He stops and turns around. She wraps her arms around him. "I want to trust you." She says.

"Is this a yes to Thanksgiving?" He says with a smile.

"Yes." Beca says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Thank you for the views so far. I really appreciate it. So this starts when Beca and Jesse are on their way to New York for Thanksgiving. Soooo... Yeah. Just read, enjoy, and review! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Jesse is sitting on Beca's bed next to her suitcase. She is packing for New York. She is holding her computer and frowning. She is deep in thought.

"Take it." Jesse says to her.

"Are you sure?" Beca asks him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jesse says.

"I just don't want to spend much time on it." Beca says.

"If you get an idea you need it with you. Sorry, but that is your life, Beca." Jesse says.

"I never thought of it like that." Beca says. She finishes packing, and they head to the airport.

"Dad, I will be fine. Yes, he talked to his parents. Why wouldn't he? Ok. Bye." Beca hangs up the phone. Beca and Jesse are standing in the airport waiting to board the plane to New York.

"Everything ok?" Jesse says looking at Beca with a worried expression.

"He likes you." Beca says.

"That's a problem?" Jesse says questioningly.

"No. He is just bothering me." Beca says. They board the plane and head off to New York.

"No fear of flying this time?" Jesse says to Beca.

"This necklace helps me with that one." She says holding out the music note necklace she is wearing. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm glad to know I have helped you with something." Jesse says. He leans over and gets a package from his backpack. It is a box wrapped in wrapping paper, like a present.

"I was going to give you this for your birthday, but they were on backorder and came in last week." He hands her the box. She opens it up skeptically and inside is a pair of black Beats Mixrs. She gets really excited and starts jumping up and down in her seat. She gets upset though when she discovers that she can't get into the package until they land.

"Beca for the last time, I don't have any scissors." Jesse says.

"Dang it. Why did you not bring any?" Beca says.

"They aren't allowed on planes, Beca. Please relax. We will be landing in a few minutes." Jesse says to her. She nods and puts her head on his shoulder. She sighs and kisses him.

"I love you." Beca says to him.

"I love you, too." Jesse says looking at her.

They land and his sister is there to pick them up. They go to baggage claim and head to Jesse's house. They pull up to the house.

"You are kidding me right?" Beca says. The Swanson home was a mansion. With large Greek columns and a beautiful entryway, this house is not what Beca is used too. The sheer size of the building was intimidating; would the people be intimidating, too?

"Jesse? I'm not so sure about this now. You did not tell me you were rich and possibly famous." She says not getting out of the car. She puts on her seatbelt.

"What are you doing? Come on, you need to meet my parents and my cousins." Jesse says pulling her out of the car. He gets her to go inside and they are greeted to lots and lots of family. She meets everyone from Jesse's baby cousin Maria to his grandmother, Charlotte. The next day, the ladies go shopping for some last minute groceries.

"So how did you meet Jesse?" Katherine Swanson asks while putting some fruit in the cart.

"Well, I first saw him because he sang to me from the back seat of your car." Beca says looking at the list Jesse's mom had written.

"You're that girl from the taxi." Katherine says smiling at her. "Jesse told me how pretty he thought you were after we drove away."

"We work together at the radio station." Beca says nodding.

"When did you get together?" Caroline, Jesse's aunt, asks. Beca sighs because she knows it will be a long trip.

"How was the trip to the store?" Jesse asks Beca after she comes upstairs.

"They know how to ask personal questions." Beca says as she plops down on his bed. He sits down next to her after getting out his laptop.

"I like them though. What are we watching now?" Beca says, making herself comfortable on his bed. He joins her.

"Perks of Being a Wallflower." Jesse says opening his laptop. They enjoy the movie.

"That was good!" Beca comments.

"You stayed awake!" Jesse says almost surprised.

"Shut up. You know I'm not a movie lover like you." Jesse gets up and hands Beca a ticket.

"What is this?" Beca says gesturing to the ticket he just handed her.

"A ticket to Chorus Line." Jesse says pulling her on her feet.

"Why?" Beca says hugging him.

"Because you're in New York, and it's good." Jesse says as he hands her the ticket.

"Can we go see the shops?" Beca says to him. She stands up on her toes trying to be as tall as possible. Jesse sees her struggling and leans over and kisses her.

"No short jokes." Beca says noticing the look on Jesse's face. He is silently laughing at her 5'2 self.

"Ok then." Beca starts to walk out the door. Jesse just stares at her as she walks out.

"Short stack!" Jesse calls after her. He runs after her. She turns around and smacks him in the arm. They go to all of the shops and Times Square. They watch Corus Line and Beca actually enjoyed it. They come back to the house later that day.

"Beca! Jesse! Glad you are here." Katherine exclaims as she walks from the kitchen to where they are.

"Hi mom." Jesse says.

"Hey, Mrs. Swanson!" Beca says.

"Do you think you could help me with dinner? I need a hand in the kitchen." Katherine Swanson asks.

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" Beca says. She joins Mrs. Swanson in the kitchen. Beca helps her and they talk about different things.

"Have you ever thought about your future?" Katherine asks while cooking.

"Well, I really want to produce music for a living, but Jesse was really the one who made me think about marriage and a family." Beca says.

"That's my boy. He has always wanted a family and a life with that special girl. You are that girl, Beca. He is always talking about you." Jesse's mother says.

"Jesse means so much to me." Beca says.

"You mean so much to him." Katherine says. They talk about Beca's past. Beca begins to close up, guarding herself from the touchy subject. Katherine reassures her that, if she is with Jesse, she is family, too.

"Thank you so much." Beca says as they hug. Beca goes upstairs. Jesse is sitting on his bed watching a movie. As he mouths the words, he doesn't see her come in and doesn't know she is in his room until she is sitting next to him.

"Whatcha watching?" Beca says as she sits down next to him.

"No, look away!" Jesse says shutting his computer quickly.

"What was that?" Beca asks.

"Well, it was a Harry Potter movie. You haven't seen those yet. Do you want to watch one now?" Jesse gets up and takes a movie off the shelf.

"No, Jess, I actually want to talk to you." Beca says to him. She grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"Is this because of something my mom said?" Jesse asks as he sits back down.

"Well, yeah. She asked me what I saw in my future. I told her about me wanting to become a music producer. We had talked about marriage briefly before but I don't know what you think." Beca says.

"Well I really want to get married have multiple kids, grow old with someone." Jesse says.

"That's what your mom said." Beca says.

"Do you want to ever get married?" Jesse asks her.

"I don't know. Maybe. It really depends. You make me want to be married, have kids, and grow old with you." Beca replies. She grabs the movie from his hand and puts it in his laptop. They watch Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while (well, it feels like a while). The song in this is Love Without You by Darius Rucker. My dad made me listen to the album over and over so I know all of the lyrics now! This chapter is a bit more intence in my opinion. I hope it isn't terrible. Just review and make me feel better! Sniff sniff... Read on!**

* * *

"What? No. Ok. Bye." Beca hangs up the phone, tears streaming down her face. She is sitting on her bed, head in her hands. This can't be happening she is repeating to herself. She stands up, looking at the picture of her and her dad when she was little. She sits back on her bed, holding the picture. She begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey Beca, does- Oh my god. Someone get Jesse." Stacie runs out of the room and goes over to the Trebles house a quickly as possible.

"Where is Jesse?" She says as she runs in the house. Benji tells her he is in his room, wearing a straightjacket. She gives him another glance before running upstairs. She busts in his door, panting.

"Go. See. Beca. She. Go." Stacie says between breaths. Jesse hops up off his bed and leaves the room quickly. He knows that if Stacie ran from the Bellas house to tell him soothing about Beca, this couldn't be good. Stacie is a dancer, but not a runner. A few minutes later Stacie has her breath and they are at the Bellas house. He goes into Beca's room to see his small girlfriend crying uncontrollably. Jesse immediately goes to her side after closing the door behind him.

"Beca, what is wrong?" Jesse says putting a hand on her leg. She looks at him and starts wiping away tears. She is sniffling and hiccupping, trying to control herself. He waits patiently as she gets her crying under control.

"Its. My dad." She says between sniffles. She begins to cry again. She leans into him and he comforts her for the next thirty minutes.

"What is the matter?" Jesse asks her, forcing her to look at him.

"He's dead, Jesse. My dad. He died." Beca says through her tears.

"Becs, I'm so sorry." Jesse says. He kisses her.

"We were becoming so much closer." Beca says. "I don't understand. He died."

"What happened?" Jesse asks, trying to be careful of sensitive questions.

"Cardiac arrest." Beca says frowning.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse says to her. He holds her and sings softly in her ear, making her feel much better. Breaking the silence, Beca lifts her head.

"After I met you, I felt complete again. The way I did before my parents split. When we were happy. Then my dad and I made up and everything was great but now… " She breaks off.

"I really care about you Beca." Jesse says to her. He holds her hands. She looks at him. She nods her head and quickly falls asleep. Jesse slips out and comes back to wake her up two hours later.

"Beca, wake up." Jesse says softly as he gently pushes Beca. She grunts and sits up. She has a blanket over her, which she doesn't remember doing. She looks at Jesse, then looks at the time. 6:37.

"Long nap." She says to Jesse as she swings her legs off her bed and stands up. She goes and begins to walk out the door.

"Beca." Jesse says. She turns around and walks toward him. "You, um, need to get ready for the regionals. They are tonight."

"I'm not going." She says as she brushes past him toward her closet.

"What do you mean? You are the leader! You have the pitch pipe. No one else has it." Jesse says to Beca as he turns in the direction she is going.

"I mean. I'm. Not. Going" Beca says through gritted teeth.

"Beca." Jesse says to her becoming nervous and worried.

"Go away, Jesse. Get away from me. I don't want to see you." Beca says. She walks toward him and pushes him.

"Beca, you don't mean that." Jesse says.

"Yes." She shoves him.

"I." She pushes him again.

"Do." She pushes him out the door and slams the door in his face. Jesse is too stunned to think. He doesn't know what just happened. He is so confused about her mood change, obviously in denial of her father's death. Beca just broke up with him, she kicked him out. As Jesse walks away, Beca flops down on her bed and pulls out her phone. She dials a number and begins to cry.

"Hello?" Chloe says. All Chloe hears is Beca crying on the other end.

"Where are you?" Beca says through her tears.

"Josh and I are at the airport, because we are boarding in a minute. What is wrong?" Chloe asks.

"My dad died." Beca says and she begins to cry again.

"Beca. That is horrible." Chloe says. Josh and Chloe begin to board the plane to Jamaica.

"I kicked Jesse out, too." Beca says as she sniffles.

"You did what? You can't just kick him out. You just got back together." Chloe says to her in a stunned voice.

"You knew about that?" Beca asks her.

"Well it did happen at my wedding, but Jesse called me." Chloe says.

"Jesse called you?" Beca says.

"Yup. He didn't know what to do. He wanted you so much but you shut him out after you tried to apologize. He knew he had made a huge mistake and wanted you back. He was about to give up, Beca. I made him fight for it. He really, really cares about you." Chloe says into the phone, frowning.

"Thank you." Beca barely gets the words out before hanging up. Chloe is right, once again. She was right back in Beca's freshman year, too. She thinks back to two days before the ICCA finals.

_ I am walking with Stacie and Chloe after Bellas rehearsals. As we begin to head back, Chloe asks me about my relationship with Jesse._

_We are just friends, if we are even that. He is mad at me for shutting him out. _

_You guys should date._

_No way. I'm not going to think about that._

_Yes you are._

_I'm not going there._

_Yes you are!_

_He is really sexy, Stacie says getting a word in._

_Seriously, Beca, You guys are perfect for each other, Chloe says. I think she is wrong, but I choose not to argue, because we have made our way back to the dorm building._

Chloe puts away her phone and gets seated on the plane. She is upset and sad.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Josh says to his unresponsive wife.

"I just can't watch my best friend fall apart. She is tearing at the seams, Josh. I'm so sorry I'm acting like this." Chloe says as she puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I know. I understand." He kisses her and they take off.

After Beca hung up she immediately went to find Jesse. She came downstairs and asked Stacie and Fat Amy if they saw where he went. Dressed and ready to sing, they are sitting on the couch with some of the other Bellas waiting to go to regionals. They tell her he went to the radio station. She walks as fast as she can toward the radio station. When she gets there, she finds Jesse lying on the couch.

"You know, that couch is probably really dirty." Beca says to him. She smiles and walks over to him.

"Yeah." Jesse says getting up. He walks past her and out the door.

"What are you doing?" Beca says running after him.

"Going back to my room." Jesse says walking out of the radio station.

"You have to go to the regionals. We have to go to the regionals." Beca says following him.

"I'm not going. I quit the Treblemakers." Jesse says.

"Why?" Beca asks.

"Why do you care? You don't want me in your life, so I won't be in it. You gave up on us." Jesse says.

"I – I love you, Jesse." Beca says. Jesse turns around. Did he hear her correctly?

"I really care about you. You hold me together. You give me a reason to wake up." Beca says crying.

"Well, you shut me out again. You are acting like you did last year." Jesse says. She walks toward him.

"I'm so sorry. I know I shut you out earlier and I regret it. You deserve someone better." Beca says to him.

"I don't understand why you shut me out when I try to help you." Jesse says.

"I know. I have to stop. I just lost my dad today. We need to go to regionals now though." Beca says as she grabs his hand.

"I'm so sorry about your dad." Jesse says.

They get to the regionals with no time to spare. They Bellas go first and perform their set, which includes the song Arms by Christina Perri. Jesse knows she is singing to him. They do well and exit the stage and the Trebles perform. They sing "Love Without You" By Darius Rucker. Jesse takes the lead singing directly to Beca.

_I can walk into a room without you_

_And I, I don't get drunk and talk about you no more, no more_

_I just don't know how to love without you_

_See, see I, had to learn to live without you_

_Oh but I just don't know how to, how to love, how to love without you_

_Every friend has got a friend in mind_

_'Cause I've had more than a little time _

* * *

**If you have any songs that would be good to mix together, than please let me know! woop woop! 2 one shots are done too! Check them out...**


	6. Chapter 6

Two years after Twin-Sync and one year after the wedding, Jesse and Beca graduate. Beca walks up and accepts her diploma. She walks off the stage and over to where Jesse Swanson and his family is sitting. They are outside in the courtyard.

Jesse gets his diploma and walks over to Beca.

"We did it!" She says to Jesse. Jesse kisses her lifting her off the ground.

Chloe, Josh, and their daughter Avery come to graduation to congratulate the Bellas and Jesse for graduating. Chloe talks to Beca about her future.

"Hey, congrats." Chloe says. She is holding her daughter Avery. Avery reaches over towards Beca, and Beca holds her. Beca kisses her on the cheek. She whispers that she loves her in Avery's ear.

"I want kids." Beca says quietly.

"Beca! You of all people!" Chloe says.

"I know. I don't know if I can tell Jesse, and I just – ugh." Beca says. After Chloe is pulled away to talk to some other Bellas, Jesse pulls Beca over.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be happy!" Beca says as she hugs him.

"I need to tell you something." Jesse says.

"Are you ok? If you want to break up with me than..." Beca says, worried. She is jumping to conclusions.

"Beca stop." Jesse says. He grabs her hand. She doesn't pull back, which is what he is expecting.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I know you deserve better." Beca continues talking.

"Beca, look at me. Stop. I'm not breaking up with you. No. I – I got a job. A great one. In New York, for the company we talked about. We were going to go to L.A. and you were going to work for that producer who asked you to work for him. I was going to find a job now. I don't know what to do." Jesse says as he sits down on the bench they were standing by.

"Oh. Um, well. Jesse, you should take the job. I'll be working in L.A but this is your dream job. You have to take it or else I will hate myself for doing this to you. We can make it work." Beca says putting her hand on his leg. She looks at him and nods.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Jesse asks, unsure.

"Yes." Beca says.

Jesse takes the job and immediately moves out to New York. Beca moves to L.A. and gets the job she wanted, working for the music producer. They are both doing what they wanted, but were missing one important thing, each other. Jesse calls Beca one night.

"Jesse! It is so late where you are." Beca says surprised that he called.

"I know. I can't sleep. I miss you so much. I don't like it here." Jesse says.

"Jesse, I know it is tough. I am barely making it." Beca hates to admit, but it is true. They talk on the phone and say good night two hours later.

"Goodnight nerd."

"Goodnight weirdo."

Beca climbs into her bed and sighs. She loves Jesse so much, and it is so hard to wake up without him.

Jesse goes to bed and he decides to quit his job. The next morning, he goes to work and talks to his boss. He explains what is going on. His boss offers him a similar job in L.A. and that day Jesse flies out to L.A. He lands and calls Beca. She is at home, watching the beginning of _The Breakfast Club,_ and can't help but tear up thinking about Jesse. Her phone begins to ring and she sees it is Jesse. She answers.

"Hello?" Beca says.

"Hey, Bec. I was wondering what your address was. I need to send you something but I don't have your address." Jesse says, lying to her. She willingly gives him the address and they hang up a few minutes later because he is "busy".

One hour later, Beca hears a knock on the door. She walks over and opens it, annoyed because the movie was about to end. It is Jesse, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a piece of paper with her address scribbled on it in the other. On his shoulder is a duffel bag. She drops her phone, which she was holding because she was about to call him. She hugs him and kisses him, until she breaks away and lets him come in and set his stuff down. He looks over at the TV which is on playing the end of _The Breakfast Club_.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jesse says. Beca takes the flowers from him and puts them in a vase. She bends down to get a vase from under the cabinet, thank goodness, she thinks because her face got really red. Jesse comes around behind her and pokes her. She turns around and stands up, her cheeks blushing madly.

"Embarrassed I see?" Jesse says laughing. She punches him in the arm and takes him over to the couch.

"Why are you here?" Beca asks sitting next to him.

"I quit my job. I had to be with you, Beca." Jesse says.

"You – why would you do that?" Beca asks, almost angry.

`"I hated it. The job was fine, just being without the love of my life, I had a bit of a problem with." Jesse says.

"You quit your dream job for me?" Beca asks.

"Yes. Is that a surprise? I talked to my boss and he offered a similar job out here." Jesse says. Beca breathes a sigh of relief.

"What about your apartment?" Beca asks him.

"Well, I am letting a friend stay there until the lease runs out, and I was going to stay in the spare bedroom if that was ok with you." Jesse says trailing off.

"It's a studio. You can stay in my room. You can take your stuff back there." Beca says. He picks up his duffel and she takes him to their room.

"Thanks. I love you so much, Beca. I think I made a good decision." Jesse says. A few weeks later Jesse finishes moving in the rest of his stuff.

Two months later, Beca is walking home one night from the studio where she works. It is around midnight and she is getting home later than she expected. She had been busy at the studio, and she already told Jesse how late it would be when she got home. She is walking, when three drunken men walk up to her.

"Hey there." One of them says, slurring his words. Beca puts her head down and starts to walk faster.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." The same man says, grabbing her arm. He turns her around. She faces him, with a frown on her face. He is tightening his grip on her arm, making her wince in pain. He pulls her towards him, and she hits him and gets out of his grasp. He punches her in the face, but she runs away.

"Get back here!" One of the other men shouts at her. She is running down the sidewalk. She gets back to the apartment, panting. She opens the door to see Jesse sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Beca." Jesse says to her, getting up. She turns away, and goes into the bedroom. He walks to the bedroom, but stops at the door because it is closed. He hears her whimpering, and he goes in to check on her.

"Hey, Jesse." She says quietly as he walks in. He sits down next to her on the foot of the bed. He puts his hand around her waist, and looks at her.

"Bec, what happened to you?" Jesse asks her.

"I want to move." Beca says very quietly.

"Why?" Jesse asks her.

"I was attacked by these guys on my way home." Beca says.

"Beca, that's awful. I'm so sorry. You should have called or something. I would have been there for you." Jesse says putting his hand on her arm. She pulls away, and he recoils his hand. He looks at her arm where he put his hand and sees a growing purple bruise.

"They hurt you?" He asks her quietly. She frowns and looks at her purple arm.

"Yes. You don't understand that I don't need you in my life all the time. I am independent and always will be. You don't have to be there for me. You are acting like the annoying guy from college. Just stay out of my business. Please." Beca says as she gets up and walks out the door of the bedroom. She goes to the kitchen and gets some water. He follows her.

"You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?" Jesse says to her, frighteningly calm.

"You know, maybe, I will never change! I don't need you Jesse. Stop treating me like a child. I don't need your protection or you help." Beca says.

"You don't realize how much you hurt me every single day by pushing me away. I care about you, but obviously the feeling isn't mutual. See you later." He says before heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Beca barely manages to get out before he slams the door. She sits down after watching him leave. She begins to cry and puts her head in her hands. She had never seen him so upset. He just wanted the best for her. She continued to push him away, even though she cared about him.

Jesse is standing outside their apartment door. No, it was her apartment. She didn't love him. He thinks to himself about all of the times she had opened up to him, but those times were overwritten by every time she pushed him away. She had built her walls, and he has broken them down partially. She was building them faster than he could break them. He had never thought that their relationship would end, but apparently they weren't right for each other.

Beca thinks to herself. He is everything she wanted, but she is afraid of that, just like in college. Her parents who were seemingly perfect for each other, fighting and feuding at every turn, creating a nightmare for their child, Beca. She saw how it tore each of her parents down, and she cares too much about Jesse to do that to him. She knows that in protecting him and herself, she was destroying him. She continues crying and grabs her keys and runs out the door. She is driving along, blasting her favorite mix, which happens to be the one she let Jesse listen to in their first year at Barden. She is passing by, when she notices a figure sitting on the curb, head in their hands. She slows down a bit and gets a better look at the person. It is Jesse.

"What are you doing?" She asks him as she pulls over. He is quiet.

"Jesse, I know you can hear me. I'm really sorry." Beca says. He is silent.

"Ok, you know what. I'm not talking to someone if I don't know if they're listening. Come home when you will listen." Beca says. She starts the car and begins to drive off. Jesse gets up and runs in front of the car. She almost hits him, whispering curse words in the process. She stops just in time, and Jesse runs around to the side of the car.

"What do you think you are doing, Swanson?" Beca says to him.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You almost killed yourself! What is wrong with you?" She asks him.

"I am head over heels in love with you. That's what's wrong." Jesse says to her.

"You have a thing for romantic gestures, did you know that?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He replies. They drive back to the apartment. As they drive back silently, Beca sighs and looks at her boyfriend. He is watching her, frown on his face.

"What?" She asks him.

"You're still mad at me." He says.

"Of course I'm still mad at you. I am independent, and that won't ever change." She says to him.

"I know." He whispers, as he turns his head to look out the window. They arrive back at the apartment. They walk in and Jesse goes into the bedroom and comes out holding a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks him. He lays down on the couch and puts the blanket over him. He closes his eyes.

"Sleeping." He says with his eyes closed.

"I see that, but why aren't you in the bedroom?" Beca asks him.

"But I thought…" He trails off. She frowns and motions for him to come.

"You are not going to sleep out here. On the floor in the bedroom, maybe. Don't act like a child." She says dragging him off the couch. He stands up and follows her like a little kid.

They are lying in bed, facing away from each other when she whispers, breaking the silence.

"I want kids." She says quietly. Jesse rolls over to face her.

"You what?" He asks her.

"I want kids, Jesse. I want to get married and have a family." She says.

"Are you serious?" He asks her in a very serious tone.

"Yes! Don't get mad at me, Swanson. This is what you have always wanted, remember? Or maybe I'm not the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with!" She says angrily.

"I'm sorry." She says after a pause, her voice softening substantially.

"I know." He says softly, putting a hand on her side.

"We fight so often, I don't know how this will ever work."


	7. Disclaimer

**Ok. I just want to put this out there because I thought I should. Well I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters, or any of the songs or movies put in this story. So yeah. I NEED some mixes for future stuff. PM me with one I like and it may be used and you will be mentioned. Just putting that out there. Keep reading!**


	8. About me, the author

**Ok. I'm sorry this is not a chapter for the second time in a row. So sorry. I thought maybe you would want to know a little something about me. But first off...**

**thank you to the people who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I have said that before. **

**Some things about me...**

**1. My name is Olivia**

**2. I am 13 years old**

**3. I am a girl. (Obviously right?)**

**4. I live in the U.S.**

**5. My lucky number is 3 (don't ask me why I put it on number 5. I don't know)**

**6. I am a huge fan of Pitch Perfect (you probably knew that too)**

**7. I don't know why, but I really don't like Bechloe. I like Jeca instead. **

**8. I have a thing with bad grammar. Can't stand it. **

**9. I am a pretty good speller.**

**10. I am 25% Spanish and take Spanish 1... **

**11. I really don't look Spanish.**

**12. Don't tell me I am Mexican.**

**13. I dance. I have done it for 10 years and competitively for 4ish.**

**14. I'm a lefty. (Which is amazing bc Anna Kendrick. And Skylar Astin are too. :D)**

**15. I don't know what else to say so of you would like to know anything else (in moderation) then PM me or send a review asking a question. **

**I am still looking for a person to give me a great mix odor the Bellas.**

**"Well thats enough about me. Someone else please go." ~ Beca Mitchell**

**fun fact: I know a lot about movies and am taller than Anna Kendrick.**


	9. Chapter 7

**As an apology, I am posting this. You are welcome**

* * *

A few months later, Jesse wakes up early and slips out of bed. Beca is still sleeping. He leaves a note next to her in bed and leaves. He leaves and makes sure everything is perfect.

Beca wakes up next to an empty bed. Where Jesse should be is a sticky note in Jesse's handwriting.

Beca,

Good Morning! Meet me at the beach.

Love ya!

Your favorite person

Classic Jesse, she thinks. She gets dressed and goes down to the beach. She sees him and walks up behind him.

"Hey nerd!" Beca says from behind. Jesse turns around and hugs her.

"You want to go to the next stop?" Jesse says grabbing her hand and taking her to his car.

"What are we doing?" Beca says, getting in Jesse's car.

"Can't tell you." Jesse says, driving to the movie theater. They get out and he takes her to a movie. They enjoy the movie, and Jesse goes to the car and gets his backpack out of the backseat. He pulls out a little book. He keeps it in his lap until they get to their location. They are back at the beach, and he hands it to Beca. It is the screenplay of _The Breakfast Club_. There is a thin blue ribbon sticking out of the pages. Jesse is staring intently at the ribbon, but Beca doesn't notice as she flips through. She sees the ribbon and curiously opens to that page. Jesse looks down and becomes nervous. Tied to the ribbon is a beautiful engagement ring.

"Jesse!" Beca exclaims jumping on him giving him a hug. Jesse smiles and sets her down carefully.

"Beca, I knew you were the one ever since the day I saw you get out of the taxi. I love you. Will you marry me?" Jesse gets down on one knee and takes the ring out of the book and holds it out.

"Yes. I love you too, Jesse." Beca says as Jesse puts the ring on her finger. Two weeks later Beca forces Chloe and her husband to visit them in Los Angeles.

"Hey, Chloe. Guess what!" Beca says as she holds up her hands deliberately.

"You took up Stacie's hobbies?" Chloe says, confused.

"No." Beca says as she points to the ring.

"You are getting engaged!" Chloe says as she hugs Beca.

"He proposed!" Beca says to Chloe.

"Congrats!" Chloe says.

"Yeah. I am so excited." Beca says as Jesse walks toward them.

"I see you have told her the big news." Jesse says to Beca. He smiles and puts his arm around her.

"She'll be Mrs. Beca Swanson now." Jesse says to Chloe.


	10. Chapter 8

**Bam. Two in a row. I am sorry about earlier so here.**

* * *

Walking down the aisle was never something Beca pictured herself doing, especially with a capella music being sung in the background. She is about to be married to Jesse Swanson, a capella boy and movie nerd. She is getting ready inside, as she starts getting nervous and worried. Chloe can tell she is freaking out so she talks to her.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Chloe asks as she walks over to Beca, who is standing there in her gown. She is jumpy and nervous.

"I…" She sighs. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do." Beca says as she paces back and forth.

"Who is the love of your life?" Chloe asks.

"Jesse." Beca replies.

"Who do you want to grow old with?" Chloe asks.

"Jesse." Beca replies again.

"Who is your movie nerd?" Chloe asks.

"Jesse." Beca replies laughing at the question.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Chloe says as Benji knocks on the door. Benji asks Beca, Chloe and the other bridesmaids if they are ready. They all go outside. The guests are all sitting in their chairs and Jesse, Benji, Donald, and other Trebles are in their places. The bridesmaids, Chloe, Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Ashley, Jessica, and Denise, take their places as Beca walks down the aisle. Bumper is sitting with the other guests alongside other Trebles and the newest additions to the Bellas.

Beca walks down the aisle, smiling at Jesse.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers as she stands across from him.

They say their vows.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jesse and Beca are married and go on their honeymoon in Australia, since they loved it so much. They come back and Beca gets a new job with a music producer in L.A., who teaches her everything he knows, then retires leaving the company to her. Jesse gets a job in Hollywood. He scores movies just like he wanted to in college. They are happily married, living the lives they dreamed.

One day, two years after getting married, Beca wakes up feeling very nauseated. She goes downstairs and lies on the couch, not wanting to wake Jesse up. Later that day, someone rings the doorbell. Beca calls Jesse over, who had just gotten home from work.

"Jesse! How was work?" She asks while gets up and going over to the door. Jesse joins her as she opens the door.

"Hi there!" Chloe says.

"Chloe!" Beca says. She hugs her.

"Hey Josh. How are you doing?" Jesse says to Josh, who is carrying Avery.

"Why don't you guys come in and sit down?" Beca says. They talk for hours. Chloe and Josh have come to LA because of his job and they will be moving here soon. They stay for dinner.

"Are you alright?" Chloe whispers into Beca's ear as they are saying goodbye.

"I had a rough morning." Beca whispers back to her.

"You aren't…" She trails off.

"I don't know." Her best friend replies.

* * *

**The wedding goes by quickly because I just don't know how to write one.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey. So sorry, I have been busy and kept being interupted when I was writing this (Thanks mom). Here. Review and PM me. :) Enjoy?**

* * *

I look over at my wife. She is sleeping now, and I am glad. She is so tired, so strong. I smile as I look down at the bundle in my arms. My two day old baby is looking up at me with big eyes. She looks like her mama in my opinion. Blakeley and Lauren were born June 26th, a bit early. Healthy and perfect, their entrance into this world just about crushed my hand. They know how to keep a person from sleeping, too. I love all three of my girls and I am so happy. Just as I put Lauren in the crib, I hear Beca stirring. I turned and see her sitting up in bed. She is confused, then scared, then relieved. I chuckle at her expressions. I join her again in the bed. She snuggles against my chest and buries her head in the crook of my neck. I love her with all of my heart. A song begins to play in my head (don't worry, it happens all the time) and I really listen to the lyrics. I get an idea, and let myself slip into a deep slumber, listening to the steady breathing of the wonderful person lying next to me.

I gt up early the next morning and decide to make some pancakes for breakfast, and once they are finished cooking I take them upstairs to Beca. As I head up the stairs, I hear soft singing growing louder as I head into the nursery. My wife is there holding Blakeley softly singing to her. Rocking her back and forth, I can tell how much she really loves her daughters. She sees me standing there and signals for me to come over, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Morning, beautiful." I say as I trade Blakeley for the pancakes. She smiles as I hold Blakeley and put her sleepy self in the crib. I sit next to Beca, who has already made a dent in her share of the pancakes. We sit in silence for a bit, until we finish our breakfast. I grab our plates, then I grab her hand. I lead her downstairs. I clean up after our meal dash upstairs quickly, leaving Beca to wonder what I am doing. She is sitting on the couch with a confused look that makes me laugh. I quickly run into our room and grab my guitar. I hurry back downstairs before I lose her attention. She has a short attention span. As I go downstairs I call my bud, Donald.

"Hey, Donald."

"What up Jess?"

"Are you guys free today?"

"You mean the Trebles?"

"Yeah."

"Um, let me check." After a short pause and other voices in the background shouting things, he comes back on the phone.

"We are free."

"You guys should come over."

"Yeah, totally dude. We want to see the kiddos too.

"Yeah. Come on over after lunch dude."

"Sounds good. See you." Donald says before hanging up. I walk the rest of the distance downstairs and into the living room. I see her, but she is facing the other way, so I begin to strum. She looks at me, so I begin to sing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. She starts to get a bit emotional in the middle of the song, and immediately upon finishing my dong, she just about squeezes me to death. I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me a daddy." As if on cue, we hear the girls begin to cry out. After feeding them and rocking them back to sleep, she leans on me.

"You are so very welcome. Thank you for making me a mommy."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amy could I talk to you?" I say walking towards her. She walks towards me, skipping for some reason. We are at the Chloe's house. I'm holding Lauren, who is two months old and Jesse is holding Blakeley, letting the Bellas coo over her cuteness. Lauren is out cold and I rock her back and forth, gently. Chloe and the other Bellas had forced us to have a party ever since the girls were born. Chloe wanted to host a get together one week later, but I refused. I made her and the other eager Bellas wait to see my precious babies until two months. It isn't like these are the first baby Bellas. Chloe has a one year old daughter, Avery! Of course, they are making a big deal out of it because it was me, of all people, who got married to the guy she met in college and now has two beautiful girls. Yup. That's why. They thought I would be forever alone. Thanks for the support guys. Amy has bounded over to me now, and is being very gentle with Lauren. I look over to see Donald holding a laughing Blakeley, and Stacie looking over his shoulder. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers something in his ear. He smiles and tickles Blakeley. I don't even want to know what she said. Amy snaps me back to reality by clapping in my face and yelling "Hey shorty! Earth to you."

"Yeah, hey. What's up with you and Bumper?" I ask her, genuinely curious. It isn't like I lost a bet or anything. No. Not at all. Of course Stacie doesn't have $10 of mine in her pocket right now. Nope.

"Um. Well we are dingo buddies. And roommates. And _lovers._" She whispers the last part to me and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Him? Of all people you could be… dingo buddies with." I say, shocked beyond belief. Well, I did see them at hood night senior year…

"Yup. We go at it…" I cut her off.

"I don't need to know that. _Lauren_ doesn't need to know that." I say, pointing towards my baby girl.

"For the record, he isn't always Bumpery."

"Bumpery?" Stacie says as she walks into the conversation.

"Bumper and Amy are dingo buddies, roommates, and lovers." I say with a straight face.

"Ooh."

"You know what I want to know, is what you said to Donald over there when he was holding my little girl." I comment.

"I said that we need one of these." She says to me, pointing to Lauren.

"Really? My, erm, long legged best friend wants to have a family?"

"Yeah. I really love Donald and think he is the one."

"Umm… are you talking out of the 45,892 you have been with?" Fat Amy asks her. Stacie glares at her and ignores the comment.

"Well, I think that is wonderful Stace. Congrats." I say right as Chloe walks up, Avery on her hip.

"Congrats on what?" She asks, curious.

"Quote: 'finding the one'" Fat Amy says, quotation marks drawn in the air.

"I see." At this point Avery nods sleepily and starts to drool on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm gonna get this one to bed. I will be right back." She head off deeper into the house and carries Avery to her bedroom. I smile because I know I will be doing the same thing in a matter of seconds. Jesse walks up to me and pecks me on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go? I know you didn't get much sleep last night because of the girlies and this one is about to go… and gone." He says, looking at Blakeley who was back in his arms after taking a few rounds around the party and meeting her honorary aunts and uncles.

"She has been gone for a while now. I think maybe we should go." I say, suppressing a yawn. As I begin to say goodbye to all of our friends, Chloe comes flying around the corner. She flings her arms around me and says goodbye.

"Dude, chill."

"Sorry! I didn't want to miss saying goodbye."

"Mmhmm." I say as she holds Lauren one more time and whispers in the sleeping girls ear.

"Bye everyone!" Jesse calls as he shuts the door to Chloe's house. We hop in the car after strapping the girls in, and head back to the townhouse. We ride in silence for a bit, before I turn on the radio. Timed perfectly, is the very first mix I ever let anyone listen to. He smiles, recognizing the song and its meaning. I was letting my walls down for the very first time. He was beginning to enter my life. And I love him every day because of it.

We pull up the driveway and unload all of the stuff from the car. Diaper bags. Extra everything… it can be a hassle. Jesse grabs the bags, while I carry the girls and get them inside and to bed. After getting settled, Jesse turns on the TV and pops in a disc before even letting me see. He fast-forwards through something, and I plop down on the couch beside him. It's the ending of The Breakfast Club.

"Seriously?" I ask, as my eyebrows rose.

"Yup." He replies. I sigh.

"What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?"

"Like all misunderstood rebels he feeds on hypocrisies…"

"Sure."

"And black coffee. To help with the morning dumps."

"You're an idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Forever." And at that, I fall asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
